Rozalin
Rozalin, real name Zenon, also known as the God of All Overlords, is the main character in the video game, Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories. She is the daughter of Overlord Zenon, however, it is revealed that her father isn't the real Overlord Zenon, Rozalin is. She is the reincarnated Zenon after Zenon wished for a peaceful life and her father took the name Zenon and claimed Rozalin as his daughter so that she would admire him as her father as revenge for the real Zenon not even deeming him worth killing. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Broly Vs Rozalin Possible Opponent * Luna/Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony) * Princess Peach (Super Mario) * Princess Zelda (Legend of Zelda) * Rachel Alucard (BlazBlue) History Death Battle Info Weapons * Pistol * Mini Gun Skills and Abilities Unique Skills * Rose Thorns: Rozalin pulls out a Mini Gun and shoots the enemy. * Kneel Before Me: Rozalin raises a group of allies' attack, special attack and accuracy. * Crest Roses: Rozalin shoots the enemy multiple times to freeze them before putting a seal on them which breaks after she shoots it. * Rose Liberation: Rozalin seals a spell in ice before dropping the ice on the enemy which breaks it and the spell creates a massive explosion. Gun Skills * Tri Burst: * Gaia Blast: * Proximal Shot: * Shooting Stars: * Totenkruez: * Inferno: * Cocytus' Rage: Overload Skill * Severe Aeshema: Rozalin breaks the seal that's holding back her powers, before turning into Zenon. This increases her power by 50% and gives access to the skill Dark Liberation. * Dark Liberation: Zenon obliterates the area by makes two massive wings of fire that reach past the clouds. * If Zenon is killed, her soul can inhabit someone else's body. Feats * As Zenon, it has been stated to kill over 1000 Overlords throughout her life. * As Zenon, she killed 1000 Demon Lords and 99 Overlords in a single night. * As Zenon, she beat Laharl with ease. * As Zenon, she killed her father, the fake Zenon, in one shot. * As Rozalin, she took an explosion point blank and didn't even flinch (This bomb can hurt Multi-Solar System Level Demons, the bomb was also a critical hit which means it would do extra damage). * As Rozalin, she can fight other characters from the Disgaea series (Like Laharl, Etna, Flonne, Mao and Valvatorez) * As Rozalin, she has fought both Adell and Killia at the same time. Faults and Weaknesses * Has little knowledge of the real world. * Has little fighting experience. * In the bad ending, Zenon was killed by Adell. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ageless Characters Category:Combatants with demonic powers Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Darkness Users Category:Demon Category:Destroyer of Worlds Category:Disgaea Characters Category:Elementals Category:Female Category:Flight Users Category:Gods Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:JRPG Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Marksman Category:Minigun Wielders Category:Nippon Ichi Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Princess Category:Protagonist Category:Psychopaths Category:Royal Combatants Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Tsunderes Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Younger Combatants